Aang's Harem
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: story requested by Harem Lover 26
1. Chapter 1

One day while Aang and Katara were kissing. "Ohhh..."

"Aang, are you all right?"

Oh no, did I just do that out loud?! Argh, why is my body acting so strange?

"Sorry..." He started to pull away. "I...I should just-"

"No." She blushed, unable to look him in the eye. "I feel it too...really bad, your leg just feels so good down there right now." She knew the basics of sex, but the basics were nothing compared to...well, this.

"Katara...lately, every time I look at you I get hard. You're just so pretty and kind and I think I've liked you since the first day we met," Aang said quietly; even in the dark she could see he was blushing almost as badly as she was.

"I...I think I like you that way too, Aang," she sighed. "So...what should we do about it? We're probably not gonna get to sleep this way." She loosened her legs, freeing his thigh. "Do you ever...y'know, touch yourself down?"

"I dunno...sometimes I rub it a little at night, usually while I'm trying to fall asleep," he said. "What about you?"

"Yeah, a few times," she said, her blush deepening.

"Oh."

Awkward silence followed, it was clear what they were both thinking but neither had the nerve to say. Finally, Katara decided to bite the bullet, so to speak.

"Can...can I touch you, Aang?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "You...really?"

"Yeah, I'd touch you, and...well, in return you could do the same? For me?" Her face grew hotter and hotter with every word. Aang's heart pounded in his chest; was he dreaming? He'd barely had any sexual education before his hundred-year freeze; all he knew was that this kind of touching was only for the most committed of lovers, married couples. And Katara was asking him to do it to her.

"Okay, sure," he said. "Uh...so what do I do? I've never even seen a girl there before."

"Here." She took his hand gently, guiding it between her legs. He froze in uncertainty-this was her most private place, and if it was anything like his it would be sensitive. He didn't want to hurt her. Tentatively, he began to rub her there with his fingertips. A small moan escaped her lips.

"Yeah, like that," she said. Her hand went for his length, carefully grasping it.

"Aah!"

"D-did that hurt? Was I too rough?"

"No, it just...wow, that feels better than when I do it myself," he whispered. Katara smiled and began to stroke him up and down with her palm. Aang groaned in pleasure and began to rub harder between her legs.

"Mm, that's so good..."

They were going solely by instinct, or what little they had in this field anyway. Katara moved her hand lower to feel the sac beneath his shaft, and Aang had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. Likewise, when he poked a finger between her folds and stumbled upon the tiny bump just above her entrance, she gasped and tightened her legs around his hand.

"H-how am I doing?" he asked.

"Good...really good..."

"S-so are you," he gasped. "K-Katara, it feels so weird, I...I feel hot and crazy all over but I like it, I like it a lot!"

"Me too, Aang," she panted. "Oh...oh spirits-!" His finger was moving faster and faster and her hand pumped more vigorously until her whole body tightened up and her thighs clamped tighter than ever around his hand. "Aang, Aang, Aang!"

"Kataraaa...!" He froze as the sensations came to a peak, his fingers trapped in soft wetness as she clung to him; when her body finally relaxed he sagged against her. "Oh, Katara..."

She slowly withdrew her hand and brought it up to examine; Aang blushed as he saw the sticky white fluid coating it.

"Sorry," he said. "Guess we got a little carried away. Here, let me..." He reached for his discarded shirt.

"No, let me." Katara concentrated hard and used her bending to clean his release from her hand. "Wow, that was pretty incredible..."

"Yeah..."

They stared at each other, a mix of awkward guilt and satisfaction on their faces.  
"Katara..."

His voice carried a breathy, vulnerable tone; thick with desire. She wondered if he really knew what it was that he was seeking from her, or if he was just going on instinct. His lips sought hers again, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he fumbled with her skirt.

"Aang..."

She mumbled his name between kisses, reaching for his tunic and pulling it off. A large bandage was wrapped around his chest and back, covering the wound he had received from Azula. She dragged her fingers over the lean expanse of stomach left uncovered by the bandage, noting his response as the skin seemed to jump right underneath her touch.

His hand skimmed her thigh and rested against her hip as he gently pushed her back onto the soft, moss covered ground. There was a large pebble just underneath her shoulder blade, but she hardly noticed it as he leaned his head against one of her breasts, exhaling a heated breath over the other.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, nuzzling her chest as a calloused fingertip lightly brushed over one of her nipples. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you."

Katara couldn't breathe, let alone reply. Her whole world had contracted, and now consisted only of his hands and lips as they alternately paid homage to her breasts. A low groan escaped her, drawing Aang's attention to her face, her eyes lidded with passion.

"Katara," As he spoke, Aang placed his lips against hers in a soft, barely there kiss. "I was yours since the moment you found me in that iceberg." His words were punctuated by soft kisses against her jawbone while one of his hands sought out the heat between her legs. "I love you, Katara," He probed her sex through the wet cotton of her undergarments. She shuddered as he massaged her through the sodden cloth, sending an electric current straight to her brain. Did he even know what he was doing to her? He had to, and yet...

The air bender pulled back for a moment, and she whimpered, keenly feeling the loss of his hands and lips.

"I need you," Aang whispered in near desperation, his eyes locked on hers as he waited for her response.

She was more than halfway naked and was breathing hard, her hair loose and messy and framing her face like a dark halo. Tenderly, she ran a hand through the short dark locks that Aang sported, absently noting to herself that she would miss them when they were gone. Shaving would probably be the first thing Aang did in the morning. After all, he'll have no more need to hide his identity. It was a chilling thought.

Katara was so caught up in her thoughts, she neglected to respond to Aang's breathless request. He groaned, low and even, and buried his head into the hollow between her neck and shoulder. The sound sent a jolt of desire all the way down to her toes.

"Katara," he began again, softly caressing her side. "Please."

She nodded her head slightly, idly wondering when this situation became unreal. Hungrily, he caught her lips with his again. The clumsiness and hesitation he had shown earlier was now gone as he drank from her lips eagerly while his hands worked to strip them both of the last few articles of clothing that separated them.

She found herself gloriously naked under the light of the full moon, Aang trembling by her side and looking at her shyly. She felt his arousal pressed against her leg and she blushed, suddenly very aware of the position they were in. A jolt of reality caught her and she grabbed Aang's tunic in desperation and tried to cover herself with it.

Aang frowned and looked at her in confusion.

"We're much too young for this," Katara said under her breath. "Especially you, Aang." She wasn't even going to ask him how he knew as much as he appeared to anyway. She had a feeling that she'd be strangling her brother if Aang told her.

Aang's eyes darkened briefly and he sighed, pulling her flush against him. She could feel the heat coming off of him in waves as every inch of her was covered by some part of him.

"We're too young for this, but old enough to go to war," Aang responded with a hint of sarcasm, unknowingly echoing her own thoughts. "If you don't want to, that's okay. We can stay like this... just let me hold you."

Aang just looked at her with eyes that were far too mature as he continued to gently caress her thigh. She felt a warm flash of heat between her legs as his lips brushed against her collarbone, and she let out a small whine.

"No, Aang... you're right... there's no time," Katara whimpered urgently, as Aang's dark red fire nation tunic fell from her hand, leaving her completely bare to him. She knew she was contradicting herself, but at the moment she could care less.

He pulled back and drank her nakedness with his gray eyes, his lips parted and his face flush with desire. His eyes seemed to follow a trail as he looked at her appreciatively, never lingering in one particular spot for too long. It was intoxicating and naughty and infinitely arousing.

"You really are beautiful..."

He really needed to stop talking, Katara decided, because she couldn't think when he talked to her like that. And she really needed to think.

"I can show you," he said as he kissed her again, leaving her breathless and cutting through her restraint with an inaudible snap. The heat of his body was nearly scalding her as his arms surrounded her. His lips trailed over her own, hot and plush and wanton. "I can show you how much I love you."

Perhaps thinking was overrated. Trembling, she explored his body with her own hands, a strange wash of emotions passing through her as she caressed the sinuous muscles, all the while veering away from the large wound on his back. Gingerly, her hand made contact with his arousal. It was surprisingly warm and silky and solid, and she gave it an experimental rub, drawing a shuddering breath from Aang.

"Show me, then," Katara demanded. If they were only to have this moment, then dammit, it was going to be special.

Aang groaned as he caressed her, dragging his nails through the sparse, wispy hair that surrounded her sex before allowing a finger to gently slip inside of her. She made a sound like a mew that skipped his ears, and traveled straight to his groin. Her hot breath was scalding his ear as she pulled the lobe between her teeth and gently bit down. One of her hands was wrapped around him intimately, alternately stroking and squeezing, the other grasping at his bottom in an attempt to pull him closer. He couldn't get much closer to her than he already was; not without being inside of her. The thought tore the air right from his lungs... he had never before had such trouble regulating his own element.

Katara felt a second finger enter her, the pressure strange yet arousing as he pressed them inside of her. Every soft stroke of his fingers brought with them a pleasurable spike that grew in intensity each time. His other hand cupped her breast, rolling the hard nipple against his palm. She wanted more, but if she moved she would dislodge his hands and nothing, nothing at all would make her risk that. He seemed to know, however, because he pulled back and met her eyes with his own.

This wasn't how she envisioned her first time – deep in the woods by the side of a stream – but now that she thought about it, it couldn't be more perfect.

Gently, he withdrew his fingers from inside of her and she frowned, mourning their loss. Aang grabbed her hands, lifted them both over her head and held them there. In that brief moment between them, a silent conversation took place, worded with eyes and lips and intent.

'Are you sure?' Aang's eyes seemed to say, alternating with 'please' and 'hurry'. Katara answered with a nod and a kiss so passionate, it nearly dislodged Aang from his position on top of her. 'Now' her kisses said to him, languid and wet, and their foreheads met. His eyes were lidded heavily, the silver almost eclipsed by deep pools of black, his long, soft lashes brushing against her own. His face was so close, she could feel every soft exhale of breath against her skin. It seemed as if their hearts were beating in sync as she held him, her arms wrapped around his waist, his chest pressing against hers. She could feel him at the threshold to her body, seeking entrance, waiting for her. She parted her legs to give him better access, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she took.

There was no resistance from her body when he entered her, as if she was made especially for him. His eyes did not break contact from hers as they slowly came together, a slight burning the only discomfort she felt. His skin was hot and salty as she placed open mouth kisses all over his face, breathing in his unique scent of charged air right before a thunderstorm. She shuddered when he sunk as far inside of her as he could go and their lower bodies met; his so hot he could have been on fire.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the words sounding strangled as they fell from his lips. His face was taut with an expression of pain or passion or perhaps both, and his hands fevered as they released hers; one supporting him so that he could look at her, the other trembling as he caressed the side of her face.

Her body was throbbing with arousal as she nodded, pulling his face back down to hers for a heated kiss. He pulled back slightly and then pushed forward again, this time deeper than before. He groaned and then plunged into her again and again, into the narrow wet heat of her body, each time deeper and faster than the one before.

She felt full; a hollowness that she did not even know existed left her heart with a shuddering sigh, and she welcomed him inside of her, each stroke bringing with it a burning wave of pleasure that stole her breath away.

"Katara..."

He whimpered her name, clutching her tightly against him, wondering how it could be this good. He felt raw and uninhibited and completely free for perhaps the first time in his life. Her nails dug into his side and she moaned loudly as the narrow passage of her body suddenly clamped around him, forcing his eyes open wide. He watched in fascination as she came apart underneath him, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth in an attempt to keep from screaming. He could feel her toes curling against the side of his legs as she clung to him, her plush red lips parted in passion.

"I love you," she whimpered, the unexpected words enough to send him over the edge. A shudder rocked through him and he held her tight, pulling her hips hard against him as he came, sobbing her name over and over again; "Katara, Katara, Katara..."

A sob rose in her throat and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him as the shudders of his orgasm slowly died. Her own body continued to throb and tingle and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling raw. He raised his face to look at her, disheveled beneath him, and was sure that he had never seen a sight so beautiful in either this life or any other. He kissed her gently, exhausted and happy, and collapsed into her arms, unwilling to move from his position on top of her.

Just then the spirit of Avatar Roku the avatar before Aang. Aang as the Avatar you must have more then 1 woman carry your child. What but I only love Katara. I'm sorry but it's a rule You may only love Katara but you have to impregnate more then just her. Roku then disapaired again leaving Aang and Katara to think about what he had said to them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Aang and Katara told their friends what Roku had told them. Well i'll help out if you want Aang Ty Lee said. I will two Twinkle Toes Toph added. Well that's nice of you two to offer but it wouldn't be right Aang said looking towards Katara. Aang i'm fine with that Roku said it was a rule I dont want you to get in trouble over me. Well i guess if i have to at least it will be i with girls i know and who wont look for anything more. Ty Lee turned to Toph and said you can have him tonight i'm not in the mood for sex today.

Later that night Aang decided to go to a near by hot spring. Aang looked around nervously. There was nobody to the left of him, and nobody to the right. He glanced over his shoulder and confirmed that there was nobody behind him, either. Everyone was in bed, just as he'd expected. He would have some much-needed privacy. He loved Sokka and Katara, of course, and although the new girl wasn't all that friendly, he didn't really have any problems with her, but flying around on Appa with them all day didn't exactly give him much time to himself.

Sometimes, he just needed some time alone. He quickly removed his clothing, stripping off his belt, pants, boots, shawl and shirt, until he was covered only by a pair of brown briefs. After another quick look around, to confirm that he was alone, he shed those as well, leaving him completely nude.

He'd recalled passing through this area once, over a hundred years ago, and finding a natural hot spring tucked into the side of the mountain. It had only taken him a few moments while gathering firewood to confirm that it was still here, and still hot. He slid into the water, sighing as the warm water washed over his young body.

Now this was exactly what I needed, he reflected as he felt his muscles unwinding. Just a little while to relax on my own-

"Hey there, Twinkletoes," a chipper voice called out from behind him. Aang snapped upright so quickly that he nearly fell forward, then whirled around to face the source of the noise. Toph was standing just a few feet away, a mischievous grin pasted on her face.

"T-Toph! I thought you were asleep!"

"You woke me up. You know, you're usually pretty light on your feet, but when you're trying to be quiet the vibrations could wake a herd of elephant-tigers. Isn't that wierd?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is. Sorry about waking you up."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I mean, it's not like we've really gotten a chance to talk since I joined up with your little crew. Since I'm up anyways, I might as well just stick around."

Aang could feel his heart sinking as Toph pulled off the rings of cloth that encircled her ankles and sat down by the water's edge, dipping her bare and dirty feet into the warm liquid.

"Listen, Toph, no offense, but I need some time to relax, and I was sorta hoping to be alone tonight."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Toph's expression shifted, and she suddenly looked somewhat put out.

"Fine, I get it. I'll give you your alone time. Maybe I'll go wake up Katara, see what she'd be interested in doing."

Toph stood up and walked away. Aang let her go a few feet before what he finished processing the implication of her last statement. Panic gripped him; The last thing he needed was Katara to stumble across him like this.

"Actually, Toph, I changed my mind," he said, holding up his hands apologetically. "You can stay!"

"Great!" Toph said, turning in place and heading back to the water's edge. "Eyes front, Twinkletoes, I'm getting in and I don't need you getting an eyeful."

Aang made a very studious inspection of the bottom of the spring as Toph stripped.

Oh, look at that rock, that's sort of a funny shape. And that one over there's half buried-oh gods don't think about what's going on behind you, don't think about it, don't think. Oh no, too late-

Aang's face flushed as he felt part of his lower body swelling. He tried thinking clean thoughts, to make his erection go away, but that served only to remind him that there was a cute young Earthbender removing her clothing not three feet away.

There was a splash to his right as Toph dropped gracelessly into the water. Aang's hands flew south, trying to cover his private regions.

"Man, Twinkletoes, you were right. This really is relaxing. We should have thought of something like this ages ago."

It was almost a full minute before Aang dared glance over at Toph's reclining form. Unlike him, she cared not a bit for modesty. She was leaning back, arms splayed backwards against the edge of the pool. Although the waterline was mercifully above nipple height, her bare shoulders and collarbones were more than enough to suggest at the treasures lurking below.

Go down, dammit! Go down! Now is not a good time! he mentally shouted at himself, but his body paid no heed.

"You know, there isn't really any point to covering yourself like that," Toph said casually. "I can see it anyways. I can see it when youve got clothes on. Trying to cover yourself up from me is pretty pointless."

"You mean you..."

"Oh yeah. From the first time I met you, actually. It's bigger than I was expecting on somebody your size, but still pretty small."

Aang flushed again, but moved his hands away from his groin. It wasn't a very comfortable position, and it wasn't doing any good. He leaned against the side of the spring once more. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

Toph twisted her hands, and Aang's hands and feet were suddenly absorbed into the stone wall and floor of the pool.

"Toph!?" Aang asked, suddenly panicky. "What are you doing?"

"You were the one who said you wanted earthbending lessons, Twinkletoes," she said with a grin. "So let's get started on that. Earthbend your way out."

"I can't do that!" Aang protested. "I don't know a thing about earthbending!"

"Hey, if you're the Avatar, then there's an earthbender in there somewhere. So just grab hold of the rock and make it move."

Aang strained at the stone that held him, trying his best to break loose, but he couldn't budge it.

"I can't do it, Toph. Just let me go, alright?"

"No! Not all right. If you wanna be an earthbender, you can't just give up like that. All you need is the right motivation."

Toph flicked one hand up lazily, and suddenly something was prodding Aang's buttocks.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked. The panic was starting to show in his voice.

"Motivating you," Toph replied. "That stone shaft is gonna keep on rising, and if you can't get yourself out of the way in time...well, let's just say that I know from experience that it'll hurt."

"Come on, Toph, this isn't funny!" Aang said angrily as he thrashed , trying to break free.

"Who's laughing? I'm not. And you won't be either in a minute, if you don't start earthbending."

As the stone phallus moved loser and closer to Aang's asshole, the Avatar's thrashings became more and more violent as he tried to escape it, but to no avail. He tried bucking his hips forward to buy some more time, but Toph stood up, walked in front of him, and pushed him back down.

"Please, Toph," Aang pleaded as he felt it push up against his sphincter. "Don't do this."

Toph didn't even bother to respond. Instead, she jerked one hand violently and the stone thrust violently into him.

Aang tried to scream, but Toph was too quick. She bent down and pressed her mouth against his, muffling his cries with a kiss. She held it for a few moments while he adjusted to the intrusion.

"Now," she said quietly, "you better earthbend out quickly, or it's just going to get worse."

Toph lowered her hand, and for a moment the stone withdrew, and Aang thought that she was going to remove it. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed a moment later as she suddenly lifted her hand again, sending it thrusting back into him.

She repeated the motion over and over again, sending the shaft into him again and again, fucking him raw. He grunted in pain every time it went in, and tears were leaking from his eyes. Toph stopped for a moment, and considered.

"Jeez, Twinkletoes, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Please let me go, Toph," Aang said, his voice breaking. "I'll do anything for you, just let me go!"

"Anything?" Toph asked. Aang nodded affirmation. "Alright then," Toph said, standing up straight and placing one leg on the wall behind Aang, leaving her crotch spread directly in front of his head. "Start licking."

Aang looked up at her as if she'd gone mad. He seemed slightly repulsed at the idea.

"I'm not going to argue this with you, Twinkletoes. you can either start licking, or I can just leave you here for the rest of the night, stuck in the side of a hot spring with a stone cock inside you, until Sugar-Queen out there finds you in the morning. Your choice."

Aang didn't want to do it. But he wanted even less for Katara-for anyone to see him like this. Hesitantly, as if unsure he was doing it right, Aang bent his head forward and lapped at her thighs. When she didn't say stop him, he pressed further, into the warm, dripping place between her thighs.

Toph moaned with pleasure as Aang's tongue poked and prodded the folds of her labia. Encouraged by the sounds, Aang pushed further, upwards, and accidentally brushed against her clitoris. A shudder passed through her whole body, and for a moment Aang feared that he'd done something wrong. He pulled his face back, afraid, but Toph pushed it back between her thighs.

"No, do that again. It felt really good."

Aang flicked out with his tongue, hitting her clitoris again, and Toph shuddered and grabbed him for balance.

Well, if I do a good job with this, she'll probably let me go sooner, he thought, and he began licking her clit in earnest.

Toph's whole body was tingling with pleasure as Aang ate her out. She had been pretty aroused already from buggering the young Avatar with a stone cock, and now under Aang's stimulation she could feel an orgasm building inside her. But his tongue wasn't enough. She wanted the full thing before she came.

Toph shoved Aang's head back violently and dropped down, straddling his hips. Aang looked puzzled for a moment, and then he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as Toph pushed herself down onto his iron-hard cock, impaling herself on its length.

Toph moved up and down, pushing his penis in and out of her folds. She steadily accelerated as her climax approached, growing larger and larger inside her.

Meanwhile, Aang was feeling something unfamiliar rising up inside his cock. The assault on his anus had pressed against his prostate gland, keeping his penis hard and stimulating it, but this was far stronger. Tension was building up inside his lower body, and he could feel it getting ready to release.

Toph shuddered and clung to him as she finally came, clawing his shoulder with her nails. Maybe it was the muscle contractions from her orgasm, or perhaps it was her clawing his back like that, or perhaps it was jsut a coincidence, but a moment later he came as well, filling her with his fluids.

Toph rolled off of him, basking for a moment in the afterglow, and then motioned with her hands, releasing Aang from his prison and withdrawing the pillar of stone from his ass.

"See you in the morning, Twinkletoes," she said, standing up and stepping out of the hot spring and leaving Aang violated and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night was Ty Lee's turn with Aang. Ty Lee leaned in and whispered in Aang's ear I want you to strip me and take me. Aang smiled He then pulled away and chucked off his clothes. Ty Lee watched this all in fascination since she never saw a boy naked before. She eyed Aang lean muscled chest when he took of his shirt. When he took off his pants she saw a nice bulge. Ty Lee then got undressed as well she Aang decided watch her she removed her clothes and soon was fully naked two.

Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Aang took off his underwear so he was just as naked as Ty Lee. He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. Ty Lee kissed back with just as much passion. they moved to Ty Lee's room and soon they were on her bed. Aang was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're body is beautiful Ty Lee" Aang said. Ty Lee just smiled.

Aang's hands moved to Ty Lee's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and molded Ty Lee's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Ty Lee complied and gasped as she felt Aang's hand play with her wet folds.

Aang was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Ty Lee moaned as she felt Aang's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Aang" she moaned. Aang peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Ty Lee. Ty Lee was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Aang" Ty Lee whimpered. "Let go Ty Lee, let go for me" Aang said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Ty Lee let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Aang in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Ty Lee said quietly. Aang moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Ty Lee's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Ty Lee gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Aang with a curious look. Aang had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Aang warned. "Please Aang, do it" Ty Lee whispered. Aang nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Ty Lee's barrier. Ty Lee screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Aang's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Aang was fully in Ty Lee, but he waited for Ty Lee's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Ty Lee opened her eyes and looked at Aang. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Aang nodded back then slowly drew back. Ty Lee whimpered as she felt Aang's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Aang gained a rhythm and Ty Lee was matching it with her hips. Aang was kissing Ty Lee's face and muttering I love you to her. Ty Lee had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Aang looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Aang. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Ty Lee said. Aang looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Ty Lee nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Aang's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Aang began pumping away into Ty Lee and Ty Lee relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Aang's pace quicken. "Ty Lee, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Aang asked. Ty Lee frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Aang, please" she said. Aang nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Ty Lee. Ty Lee felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling.

The next day as Aang and his friends were relaxing the spirit of Avatar Roku appeared again. Aang you need one more woman to carry your child. You can't be serious. Afraid so and the spirits have picked for you and they have picked Azula. Zuko then stepped in and said what I'm sorry Avatar Roku but by sister is evil she will not just let Aang fuck her. Well Aang will have to Roku said before despaired again. The anger group got their stuff to getter and headed to the Fire nation. Zuko had guard escort Aang down to Azula who was in her cell. Well if it isn't the Avatar to what do i ow this visit. Even do she was chained to the wall Aang was still on guard. One of the guards opened the cell door and Aang went in. Aang ripped Azula's clothes off and the rammed his rock hard cock into her pussy and started fucking her. After a while Aang came inside her.


End file.
